


A good night of sleep? I think not.

by Anonymous



Series: A Group of Idiots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley's brief adventure into hell might have taken a toll on his mental health.Luckily he has both an angel and a devil to cheer him up.This won't make any sense whatsoever without reading the first part of the series.





	A good night of sleep? I think not.

Crowley slumped on the couch. The day had been stressful; hell, friendly or not was, and would always be a horrible place.

It was cold, but in a hot way. Dark, but somehow blinding. Not to mention the humidity; Crowley's hair was completely ruined- but maybe that wasn't actually the issue. 

The events that had unfolded had cast a light on all the trauma's that Crowley had fought had to store away in the back of his mind, and as several other times that day, he was fighting back a surge of panic.

It felt good being home, the familiar colors and smells of the bookshop soothed his worry, the calm beige walls and brown bookshelves were what he envisioned as home, even more than his own flat, probably.

Then again, home was where Aziraphale was.

He figured he needed to distract himself, so he pulled out a laptop, and navigated himself to Netflix, after all, a lot could be said about Crowley, but at least he knew his way around a computer.

He was halfway through his episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell at the door. 

Aziraphale had gone out to pick up some rare book earlier. 

He felt him behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder he met Aziraphale's scowl.

"You said you'd save the new episode until I was back!" He pouted. 

"Yeah.. I forgot I suppose."

Aziraphale seemed to have noticed that something was off, because his glance morphed into concerned instead of annoyed.

"Crowley, dear, are you okay?"

He considered just lying for a second, but decided that it wouldn't do him any good, so he shook his head silently.

"Every time I close my eyes I see Hastur. I-.. I thought I would die."

Aziraphale sat down next to him, pulling him closer. Crowley leaned his head on his angel's shoulder in response. 

"You didn't." he answered.

"I almost did though. What if… What if I was gone. Where would you go? Would you find someone else?"

Aziraphale attempted an offended glance. "I could never."

Crowley felt the tears well up in his eyes. 

"I.. I love you" he mumbled. 

"Me too, darling." 

They fell asleep to Jake Peralta's puns that night, Crowley on top of Aziraphale, pulling him close as though he was his life raft on a sinking ship.

\--

They woke to a knock on the door. Reluctantly Aziraphale rolled out of bed. Even from the couch Crowley heard Aziraphale sigh, start his usual speech telling the person outside that the store was closed, but before he got through his first word he heard him breathe in sharply. 

Before he knew it he was running through the living room, skidding to a halt when he saw both Hastur and Beelzebub on his doorstep.

Aziraphale was attempting to look as threatening as he could, but he was quite honestly failing at it quite miserably.

The two demons lingered at the door, not quite coming in. 

Beelzebub was the first to speak.

"Crowley." She spat out his name. "We're here to  _ apologize." _

Hastur continued "We shouldn't have tried to execute you after the failed apocalypse, and I shouldn't have tried to choke you."

Crowley didn't quite believe what he was hearing "Sorry?" He blurted.

"Didn't you hear it the first time? This is bloody humiliating" grumbled Hastur. 

"Let me get this straight-" Aziraphale added. "Not even twenty-four hours ago you tried to  _ choke _ him, and now here you are apologizing?"

When Hastur nodded Aziraphale continued "May I ask what changed your mind?"

"Lucifer  _ insisted _ we made things right"

The angel shot Crowley a confused glance, and only then he realized that he maybe should have explained what had happened when he was gone. All he had really said was that he had gone to hell, and that Hastur nearly got him. 

"Well, it's fine. Tell him thanks, will ya." 

Hastur looked like he was biting his tongue, fighting back some insult, but all he did was nod, before disappearing again.

\--

"Crowley you  _ ought  _ to explain what the hell that was!"

The demon sighed, but complied. Explaining the confusing and unlikely events of the previous day. When he was done, Aziraphale shot him a wide-eyed glance.

"So what you're basically telling me, is that you got saved by  _ Lucifer himself, _ and then had a nice conversation.

He shrugged "He kind of hit on you."

"He  _ what? _ "

"Well, it wasn't as much 'hitting on' as saying you were attractive.." He trailed off.

"And then he asked me to get some drinks if he made his way back to LA."

"You're not  _ seriously  _ thinking about that right?"

Crowley once again shrugged, "I don't see the issue." To which Aziraphale all but facepalmed.

"Darling, he's the lord of hell, and you're suggesting we get some drinks?"

"Why not?"

"He is  _ The Lord of Hell-  _ shouldn't that title say something after you spent the past 6000 years running from that place?"

"Quite honestly he's alright."

Aziraphale's glance was simultaneously concerned and annoyed. But he figured that if Crowley couldn't see the error, why would he?

And so he shrugged, nodded and closed his mouth.

\--

Later that night Crowley's phone buzzed. 

The contact was simple; a devil emoji, nothing more. 

He never had Lucifer's cell, but oh well. Why not have the devil on speed dial.

The message was simple; it read

**L:** _ 'How did you enjoy the demons.' _

He replied, 

**C:** _ 'I have to say, I had a good laugh' _

**L:** _ 'I wish you had seen their faces when they were told, it was absolute gold.' _

**C:** _ 'I bet. Thank you, by the way.' _

**L:** _ 'You're more than welcome. After all; I owe you. On that note. If you ever need a favor, you have my number.' _

**C: '** _ Sure. Will do.' _

From behind him Aziraphale sighed. "Do I even want to know who you're talking to?"

Right on cue his phone screen lit up

**L:** _ Tell that angel of yours that I said hi' _

Crowley grinned "Lucifer says hi."

And with that Aziraphale grunted once more before burying his head in his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This series might as well been named 'Writing and uploading whilst strolling through spanish cities.'
> 
> Therefore some grammatical errors may occur, along with a weak plot and some vocabulary mishaps. Sorry for that.


End file.
